


How the Cookie Crumbles

by rikujo (helphiddlestoned)



Series: 25 Days of Fic [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Day 18: Cookies, Gen, disclaimer: what I know about Mantecados cookies is limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/rikujo
Summary: Antonio wanted cookies not commentary on his cookies, but apparently he’s getting both.





	How the Cookie Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18! Please enjoy these dorks.

Antonio crouched down in front of the oven, peering intently through the door. Staring unblinkingly into the orange glow, he didn’t take his eyes off the cookies baking inside for a second, even when there was noise behind him.

“Is there a reason you’re watching the Mantecados like a hawk?” João called from across the kitchen. “Did one of them insult you so grievously that you’re enjoying seeing it cooked to a crisp?”

“What weird world do you come from that cookies are sentient?” Antonio muttered back, shaking his head, but he still watched the biscuits. “You’ve been hanging around with Arthur too much if that’s your first thought. I’m watching them to make sure they don’t burn.”

“They’re not going to burn if you look away for a split second.”

“The last ones did!”

João snorted. “Well that’s because you looked away for a full ten minutes.”

Antonio glanced back only to glare at João where he was loitering in the doorway. “Only because _you_ distracted me. Next time don’t steal my phone.”

“I was having a conversation, I wasn’t just going to give it back in the middle.”

“I’m amazed you managed to work it in the first place, old man.” he quipped, but then he quickly snapped his eyes back to the cookies. “Ah, see, you’re distracting me!”

The Mantecados were now a lovely golden brown and he quickly lifted the oven-gloves from the handle of the over door, slipping them on to pull it open and carefully taking the tray from inside.

“It’s not _my_ fault you’re so easy to distract.”

Kicking the oven door shut behind him and ignoring João as he straightened up, Antonio dropped the tray onto a waiting cooling-rack on the counter, stepping back with a satisfied smile.

“You can distract me all you like now – look, these ones are perfect!”

He grabbed a cookie, taking a large bite so that almost half the crumbly biscuit broke away into his mouth. He chewed happily, closing his eyes as buttery goodness filled his senses. He ended up polishing off the remainder of it in two bites and reached immediately for another on auto-pilot, nibbling at the corner.

“You’re going to get fat.” João piped up.

Antonio spluttered, almost choking on his cookie, and then swung round with indignant anger.

“I am _not_ fat.”

João, folding his arms as he leant into the doorway, just raised an eyebrow. “Someone’s touchy.”

“You said I was fat, I’m allowed to be touchy!”

“No, I said you’re going to _get_ fat – which you are, if you keep eating those.” João pushed away from the doorframe, coming over to pluck a cookie from the tray himself. “Isn’t this the fifth batch this week?”

“Well yeah,” Antonio admitted through a mouthful of biscuit, before swallowing. “But one of those was the burnt lot. They don’t count. Besides, it’s Christmas.”

“Christmas won’t stop you getting fat.”

“You’re cruel, you know that.” Antonio grumbled, the hand holding the cookie flopping despondently back against the counter.

João rolled his eyes. “Would you rather I let you get fat?” Sighing, Antonio eyed his biscuit mournfully. Maybe he had been overdoing it, but then he was looking forward to Christmas. It was all about getting into the spirit! João groaned quietly and he glanced up again. “Nevermind, eat your cookie—just stop pouting.”

“I’m not pouting!” he protested.

“Mm-hm, and you’re not going to get fat either. All is right with the world.” João shook his head, glancing across at Antonio with a muted smile. “Now enjoy your biscuit.”

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Antonio shrugged, taking another bite. Beside him, João lifted his own cookie and Antonio watched as he bit into it, quietly studying his expression.

“Hm, these are good.” His brother commented. “Maybe you should make more.”

Antonio paused his eating to frown at him slightly. “You give off some real mixed messages.”

João lifted and dropped a shoulder, taking another bite from the biscuit and turning away from the counter. “Keeps you on your toes.” he murmured, and then he reached out a hand. Fingers delved into Antonio’s hair, ruffling it beyond recognition.

“Ay, hermano!”

He weaved away, shaking his hair out of its bird’s nest, and by the time he looked up João was already wandering away across the kitchen, vanishing through the door. He shook his head at his brother’s retreating figure before turning back to the cookies.

A small smile returning to his lips, he picked up another one, popping it in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! You can also come and bother me at anglaisaph on tumblr ❤


End file.
